Babys Growing Up
by Missymoo-one
Summary: Bella was pregnant and had 2 daughters Carlie and renesmee, but now its time for them to start High-School. Not good at summery, But give me a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay this Idea I just came up with so I desided to share It tell me If You like It If you dont tell me that to I will cut if But as my mama says neverf hurts to try.**

**DISCLAMER: I am not the creater of twilight just a 9TH grader who has nothing to do but make the story crazy.**

* * *

BELLA'S POV

I Found out I was pregnant A day before alice and I went to go save edward from killing his-self. I Remember It so clearly me being scared to death, the volturi, Edward almost dying.

Then the hard part came me having to tell edward I was pregnant with what I thought then was A baby, HIs baby even though he didnt love me anymore I remember the exact words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Edward Im pregnant." He Froze a distressed look on his face

"Look I know you dont love me anymore, But I'm keeping the baby so you will have to deal with it you dont have to be in its...."

My sentence was cut short by his lips pressing up against mine.

" Bella I love you more than you know And I will not leave you or the baby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXEND OF FLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now Exactly 6 years later I have not one but two beautful babys.

Carlie and Renesmee Who are both 6 but look like 16teen year old girls, even though I almost died giving birth to them I love them like nothing else in this world.

Carlie Alice Cullen and Renesmee Emilee Cullen are the best things In my life Unfortanaly they are starting high school this year.

* * *

A\**N So how do you like It so far, Keep it or dont tell me. Remember I havent got to the plot yet.**

**Review, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay I figured another chapter wouldnt hurt**

**DISCLAMER: I am not the creater of twilight just a 9TH grader who has nothing to do but make the story crazy.**

* * *

Carlie POV

Omg Im starting high school this year, Im so excited, now I know i have only been in this world for six years but I wonder If I can date.

I heard my dad growl, Dammit forgot he was a mind reader man I really hate that, so I guess thats a no to dating.

"Yes." He replied followed by " Wacth your langage."

"Well dad If I had any privtcy in this house I could think to my self but no I have to share A room with EMO Over her." I said pointing to Nes my sister.

"Then to top It off you read minds and jasper feels emotions I have absolutly no privtcy." I yelled finishing up my rant and running to my room.

I closed the door and looked it about a hour later Nes came to the door banging on it.

"Go away " I yelled

"no Its my room to Now open the door or I promise you I will knock it down." She Snapped back

"If you knock the door down and we dont have a door for a week like last time I promise your going to regret it." I said treating her.

Then a Idea came to my mind I will just use my powers when she goes to open the door. I minipulate fire so she better brace herself

"Okay come In Nes." I said like I was giving up

She reached for the door I heard My dad and aunt alice scream no then I heard Nes screech Out IN pain.

She bust through the doror touched me with her hand on my cheek and I passed out in pain.

* * *

A\**N So how do you like It so far, Keep it or dont tell me. Remember I havent got to the plot yet.**

**Review, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay I figured another chapter wouldnt hurt**

**DISCLAMER: I am not the creater of twilight just a 9TH grader who has nothing to do but make the story crazy.**

* * *

Nessie POV

I watched my sister screech with pain but I felt no diffrent, my hands burned and smelt like blood and charred vamp. Mom and Dad followed by everyone else all came in the room.

My sissy of a sister finally got of the ground and was growling at me with fire in her hands but i wasnt scared.

She went to jump at me but dad and Emmett caught her.

"That is enough." My dad yelled voice full of authority

"Carlie go down stairs and sit on the couch, your mother will be there shortly, CALISLE." My dad shout to grampa

I knew what was coming next and I rather have my hands burn then to have them repaired.

Grampa walked in with a bucket of water and a shot full of venom which i knew he was going to mix in the water and pour over my hands to heal them.

I knew that it was going to hurt because we have had many of these healing sessions before. Immediately tears began to fill my eyes and my mom walked out.

She never stayed when these things happened she hated to see me hurt. I know some of yall are woudering why my sister was in pain.

I have the power to show people how I feel, and what i see. That comes as a good communication skill but also a great defensive skill I can show you my pain and you feel it.

You feel It like it is your own, so when I touched my sister all of my pain was shared with her she is just a wimp and couldnt handle it.

"Nessie stop stalling and lets get this over with." My dad said, he knew I was going to be in pain but my dad was strict and would do this to help me.

I looked around the room and there were three people My dad, Jasper, And Grampa. Jasper kept his distance this time because last time he ended up screaming and causeing the

whole house disstress when I accidently touched him causeing him to feel my pain he was here to control my emotions and if needed to restrain me.

Grampa was here to do the docter thing, and My dad for the whole strict, Im here for you thing. I wasnt moving out of this spot though i couldnt.

Think about It though, If you were going to get burnt by touching a stove and had done it before but by touching that stove it helped you would you be able to get burnt time after time.

Thats what i thought and thats how i feel. my dad grabbed my wrist and sat me down in the chair i just shut down i had to try to be numb even though it wouldnt last long.

I was going to hurt and hurt bad. My grampa grabbed a towel out of the bucket of water& venom and thats when it sunk in.

"Grampa dont do it please." I begged

"Daddy please it hurts." by this time i had a steady stream of tears. but my dad just grabbed me and held me to his chest tight while my grampa grabbed my wrist.

I tried with all my might to get free but two vamps versus one hibrid is not a equal match.

Thats when I felt the liquid on my hands, It didnt sting right away it kinda snuck up on me just burning and then getting worst.

When the pain got so intense i thought i would explode, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I Screamed and Screamed And Screamed.

* * *

A\**N So how do you like It so far, Keep it or dont tell me. Remember I havent got to the plot yet.**

**Review, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay I figured another chapter wouldnt hurt**

**DISCLAMER: I am not the creater of twilight just a 9TH grader who has nothing to do but make the story crazy.**

* * *

Carlie POV

I Heard my sister begging my grampa and daddy not to do it and i knew it was going to hurt her bad, I felt horrible about it but its to late,

I heard her scream at the top of her lungs you know srceech is more like it and I stared crying. I love my sister and the last thing i want is to hurt her.

But she really pissed me off this time my mom was down stairs now and staring at me.

"Mom I know I ...." I was intrupted by my sister's sreaming again as they swiched to the next hand.

Her screaming began to turn into golps of air and loud sobbs which ment it was over I heard my dad and grampa trying to soothe her with the usaul.

" It all over." " Dont cry baby." " You want Ice Cream." "Its okay."

So I decided to finish my sentence.

"O.K Mom I know I did a horrible thing but I didnt mean to its just..." My mom interuppted me this time.

"Carlie I dont want to hear anymore, You should know better by now, This is just plain rediculess." She said and continued.

" A two year old would know to stop by now, I know you are only Six but your mind is of a sixteen year old and I know you know better so save It for your Dad." She said with a hiss.

With that I sat down on the couch listening to Nessie"s breathing get slower and more even telling me that Dad grampa and lets not forget Jasper were putting her to sleep.

About 2 minutes later Nessie was asleep dad wasnt down stairs yet but I knew he was coming.

A few more minutes and I heard my dads footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Daddy, I am sorry, I dint mean too I...." I shouted out

He put his hands up stopping me from completeing my sentence.

" First of all be quiet your sister is sleep please dont wake her up." he said.

" And second I am done with your excuses, I have tried to give you a break young lady but I am through. You are getting so mean, and spoiled, and plain out rude your behavior is truly unexceptable. I am tired of fighting you non-stop, Honestly I dont know what to do with you so we will start with this."

* * *

A\**N So how do you like It so far, Keep it or dont tell me. Remember I havent got to the plot yet. What should edward do Im leaning to Spanking but I dont want to do that because thats mean but he cant just Ground her for doing this what should I do. I need help with this one so please....**

**Review, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay I figured another chapter wouldnt hurt**

**DISCLAMER: I am not the creater of twilight just a 9TH grader who has nothing to do but make the story crazy.**

* * *

Carlie POV

"You are to serve your sister everything she want. The everyones chore in the house is now yours.

By know means are you to do this at vampire speed you are to remain at human speed and at the end of the week you will have a apologe speech written and will recite it."

My dad said with way more athority then nessacery.

"Okay dad my I be excused." I asked

" no, not yet Im giving you this warning if you break thease rules there will be very srtict punishments for that, now you are excused dont wake up your sister. He said and with that I walked away.

whan I walked in the room my sister was sleeping but she looked like she was having a bad dream I quickly got undressed and into my pjs when out of nowhere my sister started screaming.

She glowed a bright red and rose up into the air.

"Mom, Dad help come right now."

* * *

A\**N So how do you like It so far, Keep it or dont tell me. Remember I havent got to the plot yet. What should edward do Im leaning to Spanking but I dont want to do that because thats mean but he cant just Ground her for doing this what should I do. I need help with this one so please....**

**Review, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay I figured another chapter wouldnt hurt, Please review I was told the chapters need to be longer so Im trying.**

**DISCLAMER: I am not the creater of twilight just a 9TH grader who has nothing to do but make the story crazy.**

* * *

Nessie POV

_"They were in long black cloaks and there eyes were ruby bright red. and they were approching slowly. All of a sudden Carlie was floating in the air to a fire. I screamed out but nothing heard me._

_So i looked to the vampire that was doing this to my sister and there is where i got the surprise......... the vampire was me with my bright green eyes with red strips through them I screamed."_

I screamed as I woke up and looked around everyone was in my room but I could see the tops of their heads and they were looking down.

I gasp as i saw that my bed was at least 5 feet down. Then I screamed when I relized I was red, And I mean really red I was glowing.

"Daddy, Grandpa whats wrong with me." Said before bursting into tears I felt jasper use his powers to calm me down and it work two ways.

I immedately feel to my bed hard and I was calmed down.

My sister came to me and hugged me and I hugged her back we were both crying hard.

Mom and dad came and gave us a hug.

"Okay girls I think its time for you all to go night, night."

"Boys do you mind leaving so me, Alice and rose can get the girls ready for bed." My mom said

The boys left, last to leave was my dad who said he would come back to tuck us in.

"Carlie, Nessie Rose has started up the showers go get in." my mom said we both listened even though carlie was already in her pjs.

Now just so you dont think were taking a shower together let me tell you our bath rooms have two of everthing, two sinks, two showers even two bath tubs.

Why not just have two sepprate bedrooms and bathrooms well our parents say they want us to bond.

We both got undressed and got in the showers the warm water was a great stress releiver.

"Hey nes, you feelig okay." Carlie asked

"Yeah much better just a bad dream." and with that we went on other subjects like high school and sorry for the stuff we did talked for a long time then alice said it was time to

get out we went into our room and quickly got in our pjs. Mommy, Aunt Alice and rosie brushed and braided our hair and we got in the bed thats when my dad knocked on the door.

Mom opened it and Daddy, Emmett and Grampa and even Jasper came in to read us a bed time story while daddy played our sleepy song I never even got through the 3rd page.

But whith sleep came the same nightmare as earlier.

* * *

A\**N So how do you like It so far, Keep it or dont, tell me. Man I tried to make it longer but it didnt work mabe next time i tried to make this chapter sweet before we go to the problem. TEll me what you do like about it and I will add more tell me what you dont an I will make it better.**

**Review, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Okay I figured another chapter wouldnt hurt, Please review I was told the chapters need to be longer so Im trying.**

**DISCLAMER: I am not the creater of twilight just a 9TH grader who has nothing to do but make the story crazy.**

* * *

Bella POV

After we put the Girls to bed we all watched them for a little bit. Out of nowhere Nessie started Screaming and Thrashing. We held her hand and said everything was going to be okay even if she couldnt hear us.

She started to float off the bed again and glow red, like eariler but what surprised us the most was Carlie was floating and Glowing to but a deep Blue.

Alice and Jasper who were sitting on the bed where she was sleeping jumped up.

"I must make it i must make it, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH MMOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYY!!!" Carlie screamed at the top of her lungs.

which made me want to cry.

"Carlisle, what do i do?" Edward screammed as Nessie started sreamming

"DONT LEAVE ME, MOMMY DADDY, MOMMY DADDY DADDY" she screamed over and over again

"Normally i would say dont wake them up but there health is in question so very carfully wake them up." He replied not sure

Right when Carlisle said that Carlie raised up then started screaming and crying, and yelling.

"Mommy, daddy, help." She said tears streaming down her face. her sgreaming caused Nessie to wake up and start Crying.

"DADDY" Nessie yelled again before bursting into tears. I looked at Jasper and nodded he sent calming waves to them causing them to crash back on their beds.

Edward ran to Nessie and i ran to Carlie, they were crying so hard they barly could catch the breathes. I picked carlie up and went to put her in the bed with Nessie and edward.

They hugged each other as the others crowded around her. They both winced when someone touched their left side.

"Nessie, Carlie whats wrong with your sides." I asked them

"I dont know." They said at the sam side.

So being their mother i lifted there shirts and gasped at what i saw, From their ribs to the place where their Pj bottoms meets there stomach was a big Purple Gash.

"Carlisle!" I yelled he sqeezed trough to get a closer look

"What is it, Whats wrong with my girls i said before losing it.

* * *

A\**N So how do you like It so far, Keep it or dont, tell me. Man I tried to make it longer but it didnt work mabe next time i tried to make this chapter as good as possible before we go to the problem. TEll me what you do like about it and I will add more tell me what you dont an I will make it better**

**Review, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

Nessie POV

I didn't know what to do when I saw the big gash on my side but cry. I mean really cry. Carlie looked at me and started crying too. Grandpa finally decided to talk.

"Its okay girls, everything's okay. I'm sure you just bumped it falling down on the bed" he said

"Are you sure Carlisle the didn't hit their…" my mom was interrupted by my dad saying

"He is a doctor Bella, he should know." I knew I was missing something but I was too sleepy to try and figure out. The thing was I was scared to go to sleep and by the look on nessies face she was too.

"Umm girls," my grandpa said interrupting my thinking "I'm going to give you this sedative to help you get some sleep"

The grandpa came in with these custom needles made with werewolf teeth so they can go through our skin.

Me and Nessie, took a deep breath and took the shot, within a matter of minutes I was dreaming about rainbows.

Bella pov

I knew Carlisle had something to tell us so I waited till the girls were sleep to press the issue.

"Carlisle I watched them the never hit their sides." I studderd

"I know bella, but I didn't want them to get scared" he replied

"Then Carlisle what is wrong with my girls?" I asked

The next thing he said scared me the most.

"I don't know Bella, I have no idea."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Here's another one**

Chapter 9

Bella POV

I was so scare, Scared for my daughters, Scared to lose my Daughters.

That whole night nobody moved, nobody talked or said anything we just ast there and stared into space.

I didnt even relize it was morning till i heard Carlie get up and start crying again, I looked at Edward, Edward looked at me.

Then Alice jumped up and said "I'll go, you too are just going to stare at each other till nessie wakes up in 5 minutes and starts crying too" She finished dragging Jasper up the stairs

"Well i guess i'll go help alice out since Nessie is about to wake up" Rose said running up the stairs

Leaving me and Edward to stair at eachother.

Carlie POV

I Woke up and felt weird, then i remembered everything that happend last night and started crying. I was in bed next Nessie just crying watching her sleep when auntie alice came in with uncle jasper and huged me.

"Its Okay Carlie, everthing is gonna be fine." Aunt alice said wiping the tears from my eyes.

Nessie started stirring just as Auntie Rose walked in the made it to the bed in time to hug Nessie as she began to cry, as Auntie Rose was soothing nessie Aunt Alice yelled.

"I Got and idea!" jumping up and down.

"What is it Darling." Said uncle Jasper

" okay here we go , WE GO SHOPPING!" She said, You have got to be kidding me of corse she would think of that.

"Okay you two lets get you In the showers, then Uncle Jasper can braid your hair cause he loves doing that, _DONT TELL EMMETT" She wispered loudly_

_"_Then while he's braiding your hair me and Rose can go get ready."

We all nodded or heads then all of a sudden someone said "Your not going shopping"

Oh no, noone has ever told alice that...

* * *

A/N REview tell me what you think *DONT OWN NOTHING*


	10. Chapter 10

Nessie's POV

"And why not DADDY?" Alice whined.

"Because i said so! He almost yelled, i watched as Alice's, face drops and Carlie starts crying! (again)

Then Alice does something unexpected, she storms off, yelling about how the world is cruel and they never let her do anything, she slams door after door and just keeps yelling.

Jasper goes to go after her but Carlisle stops him.

"I got this son." And with that jasper sits down and Grampa runs out the room.

I heard Alice yell and Grampa talk for about five minutes, then its quite except for Alice's crying and pleading.

Finally i hear a smack, and Alice whimper followed by another one and another.

I promise you when i say i can't believe my ears.

Carlie then starts crying, (again), i promise you this girl is such a cry baby!

Uncle Jasper just gets up and turns on the music to drown out the yelling and smacking.

minutes

Grampa walks back into the room and sits on my bed.

"Okay girls, before i was rudely interrupted, i wanted to tell you you cant go to the mall cause we are gonna have a family day today, I'm off and then we have to do medical exams for both of you"

I nodded my head but of course crying Carlie, has something to say.

" No gram-pa its not okay, i want to got to the mall!, And why did you hurt Alice?" She cries and yells at the same time.

Oh, i promise you this girl just gets on my nerves sometimes i just want to punch her in her face.

"Well Carlie, Maybe we can go to the mall together? and what happened between me and Alice is not any of your business.! okay baby." He says and i laugh.

"What are you laughing at." she asked me rolling her eyes.

"You! Are you to dumb to see that?." I reply

"Who are you calling Dumb, overachieving suck-up!" she yells across the room.

"Oh really you call me a suck up, miss spoiled little brat, Yes daddy, no daddy, daddy please!" I screamed

"You are such a whining little, gets what she wants, cry baby!" I finished off

" And you are a stuck up BITCH!" She yells at me.

Oh now its on, i was fixing to get wit her when i heard my dads voice.

"Excuse you, young lady, what did you say!" his voice roared

* * *

A/N Okay look, I know i haven't updated in a while but I'm a very busy high school girl and that's all i can say, new school year, family vacations, hanging out wit friends, just didn't have the time, i know this chappie is short but there will be more very very soon.( Sorry about the curse word)


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so I'm reading this and I realize I started this as a ninth grader in 2009, now I'm a junior soon to be senior in 2012. All I can say is looking back I see all my grammar mistakes, and my lack of detail, that was my voice back then, I have matured Physically, Socially, and Academically so consequently my writing will probably not be the same. I am giving this another shot but if it's bad message me and I will give it up. ~Missy 3**

* * *

Carlie's POV

"Daddy, I said she is a bitch." I replied back smartly.

"Yeah that's what I thought you said." He grunted, his voice full of anger.

Next thing I know he grabs onto my arm and leads me into my mother and his room. He throws

Me on the bed and stares at me for a few minutes, then he shakes his head paces the room

And does the same thing over again. This continues for about 10 minutes before I finally get bored

And say "Dad, we really have to go do that stupid family thing, so if you're going to yell do it already!"

My dad just looks at me, tears in his eyes that will never fall. Then he whispers

"I'm so disappointed in you, when did you get so mean, so.. so, resentful, what happen to my little girl?"

I didn't know what to say to that, or how to reply. I do know those words dug into my chest like a knife.

Each word forever etched into my brain, as they played over and over again in my head.

What happened to his little girl? I wanted to say daddy your little girl is right here, but I knew that

wasn't true. His little girl is gone, so where does that leave me?

At that thought my father started sobbing, no tears but the same hurt. He sat on the bed next to me,

holding me as if his life depended on it, and I let him. My tears were ruining his shirt but neither of us

moved or spoke a word. Finally I felt as if I cried all I could cry and I was so tried, I stared to drift off to

sleep. I felt my dad's weight shift from under me, and I heard his say right before he closed the door.

"Whether you think so or not, you will always be my little girl, I will always love you." And a single tear

Fell from my eye as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I kno its short but i have to see if im good to continue... Reveiw**


End file.
